


Later

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian catches Guy's eye in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot AU (because I live in a magical land where the wedding took place)- and I warn you now that I am a giant tease. I suck at writing smut, so there's not a lot here, just a lot of... uh... _kind of_ smut, but, hey, it's dirty enough to entertain me...

Later  
She caught sight of him as he rounded the corner, and though she knew she would have to pass him, she kept her eyes averted. She could almost feel him advance, though there were others in the corridor, and at the exact moment she knew she would be abreast of him, she raised her eyes.  
With the fluidity and grace of a trained fighter, he backed her against the wall. Marian hadn't even noticed she was in front of a doorway until his fumbling hand (the only part of him that was anything but cool and collected) reached past her and turned the knob. She giggled as he backed her into the tiny cupboard and shut the door behind him.  
She could barely make him out in the dim light, but as he wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, pulling her tight against him, she caught the irresistible vision of his cocky smirk. He kissed her hard before she even had a chance to smile back at him, and she moaned into his mouth helplessly. While his right arm held her immobile against him, his left hand found its way to the back of her head and began to tangle itself in her hair. He actually growled as her arms wrapped around his middle, her hands groping at his ass, trying to pull him impossibly close.  
Outside in the corridor, the murmur of voices began to grow louder.  
"The Counsel of Nobles meets in only minutes, " she breathed in between kisses. Sir Guy made another of his growling noises and picked up her slight weight. Marian wrapped her legs around him instinctively, and even though both were fully clothed, both moaned at the contact. Guy backed her against the far wall of the cupboard and began to kiss her neck hungrily.  
"I will be quick," he muttered, though as Marian's hand snaked between their bodies to grope for him, he groaned a correction. "I will be _late_."  
Giggling, Marian kissed him hard but did everything in her power to distract him from his current mission.  
"Later," she promised, breathing hard against his ear. Recognizing defeat, Guy straightened and took a moment to collect himself. Marian thought it very lucky that he would be sitting behind a large table for the Counsel. As soon as he was calm enough to emerge back into the corridor, Marian stood behind him, straightening his clothes, trying desperately to make sure no one could guess what Guy would rather be doing than sitting through a meeting. As his breathing returned to a semblance of normalcy and he was about to join the meeting, she caught his arm from behind. She did not allow him to turn around but pressed herself against his back, standing on her tiptoes to be able to whisper in his ear. With one hand she held on to him for leverage and with the other she gently caressed his neck, dipping her fingertips occasionally below the heavy leather collar of his jacket. She placed a tiny kiss on his neck before speaking, and her mouth moved so close to his ear that her lips and tongue fluttered over it like butterfly wings as she spoke.  
"Have I ever told you," she breathed, no louder than a sigh, "how much I love being your wife?"  
With another growl, Guy turned to look at her, a very Gisborne-ish smirk across her pretty features, and with a speed and intensity that Marian now knew well, he kissed her roughly once more. Breaking away and panting a little, he stepped closer to the cupboard door, pointing a finger at her.  
"Later."


End file.
